


I’m trying, yesterday was really hard. I got pooped on by a flying shimmery duck! Or how Virgil learns that swimming is Gordons thing and not his!

by liesorlife



Series: FAB FIVE FEB [7]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: written a few weeks ago for FAB FIVE FEB prompts used - all of them!
Series: FAB FIVE FEB [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I’m trying, yesterday was really hard. I got pooped on by a flying shimmery duck! Or how Virgil learns that swimming is Gordons thing and not his!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



“Come on Virg, keep up!” Gordon swims past him at about 50 miles an hour stopping only to laugh as his older brother struggles to even float, let alone move!

“Get lost Gordo, and don’t call me Virg!” Virgil replies, angry that his little brother seems to get an obscene amount of pleasure out of teasing him relentlessly!

“What’s wrong Virgy, this is actually really easy to do. You are just not trying hard enough! Watch me”

Gordon climbs out the pool, before expertly diving back in splashing water everywhere.

Virgil is furious now, grabbing Gordon by the arm he walks across the pool dragging his younger brother with him and hoisting him unceremoniously back out of the pool. He climbs out after him, and grabs him before he has a chance to dive back in and carries him back into the house.

“Dad, can you not just get a cage to keep him in? He is the most annoying little brat on the planet, and if you can’t keep him under control. I will!” Virgil hands Gordon over to Jeff and walks back out before his dad gets a chance to say anything. 

“AND IT IS VIRGIL!” He yells back over his shoulder.

“What did you do?” Jeff asks, not sure he actually wants to know. 

Soaking wet 6 year old Gordon just grins at him before shaking his hair all over Jeffs T-shirt.  
*  
It isn’t that Virgil hates swimming because he doesn’t, he just knows that he will never be as good at it as Gordon, that does not mean he can’t enjoy the water, he just prefers to do it on his own terms.

He groans loudly as he sees the duck that got him yesterday is back. “That blasted thing is laughing at me!” he thinks as he gets back out the pool, giving up his morning swim as a bad idea once and for all!


End file.
